Winter and Summer
by Spottedlily
Summary: It has been 10 moons since the Dark Forest Battle, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart's two kits, Winterkit and Summerkit, think they will live a normal life. But a mysterious prophecy surrounds them, making them think that the Clans are no longer safe...
1. Alliances of Thunderclan

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Bramlestar- brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Squirrelfilight)

Apprentice: Cometpaw

Deputy: Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Cinderheart)

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

Apprentice: Twilightpaw

**Warriors**

(toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom with amber eyes (mate; Millie)

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom (mate: Ferncloud)

Brakenfur- golden tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes (mate: Brightheart)

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Graystripe)

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes (mate: Dustpelt)

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom (mate: Hazeltail)

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom (mate: Poppyfrost)

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes (mate: Dovewing)

Dovewing- gray she-cat with pale gold eyes (mate: Bumblestripe)

Ivypool- white tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

Cherryfern- ginger she-cat

Molefoot-black-and-cream tom

**Apprentices**

(more than 6 moons old, in training to become a warrior)

Cometpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes; son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight

Twilightpaw- dusky gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws with blue eyes; daughter of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight

Larkpaw- cream tabby she-cat with brown eyes; daughter of Graystripe and Millie

Swiftpaw- brown and tan tom with yellow eyes; son of Thornclaw and Hazeltail

**Queens**

(she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat; expecting Thornclaw's kits

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Brakenfur's kits

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; Mother of Bramblestar's kits, Firekit, ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, and Owlkit, really pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes.

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches; Mother of Cloudtail's kit, Badgerkit, black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat; Mother of Berrynose's kits, Snowkit, pure white she-cat with brown eyes, Rainkit, gray tom with black paws and dark blue eyes, and Skykit, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat; Mother of Lionblaze's kits, Winterkit, silver tabby she-cat with white paws and pale icy blue eyes, and Summerkit, golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Elders**

(former toms and queens, now retired)

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, retired after her mate, Firestar, died

Prologue


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Moonlight filled the emptiness of the dense forest. Slowly, there came three cats, two toms and a she-cat, passing through the bushes. The she-cat's eyes were glittering with the stars, as she glanced at her other clanmates.

The first tom, a golden tabby, spoke first. "Dovewing, why have we come here exactly? Cinderheart is due anytime to have our kits, and Jayfeather," he motioned to the other tom. "and I need to be there when it happens."

Dovewing, shaking her gray head, sighed. "That's what I'm saying, Lionblaze! I just got a sign from Starclan, the first since the Dark Forest Battle," Dovewing shivered at the thought, remembering how she had to fight Tigerheart, her former lover, during it. "Anyway, Jayfeather and I had it at the same time, and we think it has to do with your kits! So just in case you didn't get it, I will tell you"

Suddenly, the forest was replaced by a grassy field, but instead of it flourishing, there was something strange. One side of the field, where they were standing in, was burned to a crisp, with ashy grass and all the streams were dried up. On the other side, a huge snowstorm was raging, destroying all the grass an freezing the streams.

What Lionblaze noticed next, was even more peculiar. In the snowstorm, a hawk was flying around in the clouds, unharmed by the harsh winds. In the dead field, a tiger was slowly making its way towards them.

Suddenly, a cry was heard, sounding exactly like Firestar, saying:

_Two are born of the blazing lion and heart of cinder,_

_The winter's frost and summer's breeze_

_Will fight the hawk and tiger's new state._

_Only two will be victorious._


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_ It may have been new leaf, but it was sweltering hot. _All Thunderclan cats were sticking towards the shaded parts, and even kits couldn't be in the nursery for long. Lionblaze and Cinderheart's two kits, Winterkit and Summerkit, were some of these mischievous kits.

"Momma, why can't **we** go out hunting and actually help the clan?" Winterkit mewed. Cinderheart sighed, looked at Lionblaze, and sighed again. "Oh, Winterkit, you know that you can't go do those things until you have reached six moons and become apprentices. You and Summerkit are only 5 and 1/2 moons old."

Winterkit looked disgusted, and pranced over to eat a thrush with her bestest friends, Skykit and Owlkit. Skykit looked up, her amber eyes shining with pleasure. "Hey Winterkit, when do you think we'll move to the apprentice den? Owlkit says that her mom doesn't know, and I'm moving in a moon. When are you?" "Oh, ummm," Winterkit glanced nervously around, knowing that Skykit hated anyone doing things before her. "I don't know either."

Winterkit then ran off, hoping that Summerkit and Snowkit weren't sleeping, for siblings and other kits aren't as much fun asleep as when awake. As she walked around camp, she noticed that Cometpaw was staring at her, **AGAIN**. _I wonder why he keeps staring at me... _she wondered as she padded towards the nursery.

As soon as Winterkit walked in, she knew that they weren't there. Inside, the nursery was scorching hot, making all of the nests feel as if they were on fire. Winterkit sighed, then padded out. She finally found them playing with an old mouse fur ball, in the shade near the usually filled Gazing Pool, where Twilightpaw was trying to get a glimpse of any Starclan signs.

"Hey Winterkit, why aren't you hanging with Skykit and Owlkit? Skykit was questioning me again about where you were, and you know I feel uncomfortable answering those questions." Summerkit said as Winterkit approached. "Oh, ummm, really? I told her that I was going to find you guys." she stuttered.

Winterkit then laid down in the cool grass, next to Summerkit, and started to slowly chew a little piece of vole. She then started thinking of all the wonderful things she'll be able to do when an apprentice.

Oh, apprenticeship. How you could go out of camp and help the clan by catching prey and protecting them with border patrols. The joy of battling other clans, along with badgers and foxes. How she wished she could be out there, alongside her old friend Larkpaw, and having a mentor. Winterkit sighed and slowly got up.

Cometpaw then came rushing over, along with Skykit and Owlkit. "Ummm... so Winterkit, are you excited about moving into the apprentice den soon? I mean, it's only like a moon away," Skykit looked shocked when she heard this." and, well, you know how after you become a warrior, you, ummm" He started to lose his thought. "COMETPAW! Get over here, we're starting the hunting patrol! Or would you rather gossip with those three kits?" Brambleclaw shouted.

Cometpaw blushed. "I'll be over there, okay?" He said goodbye to the three she-cats, and slowly walked towards his mentor. Skykit then started looking angrily at Winterkit. "So, you're becoming an apprentice in a moon, huh? Well, we'll see about that." She flicked her tail, leading Owlkit and herself away.

_Climax! Anyway, hope I get some good reviews! Sorry it took so long to finish; I had soccer try-outs and tests to take. But it's done!_


End file.
